High Courts of Hutori
=Hutori's High Courts= There are three high courts in Hutori: The Constitutional High Court, the Public High Court, and the High Court (without any further adjectives). The Constitutional High Court, or CHC, deals with matters that affect the constitution, for example violations against the monarchistic aspect of our state, or every other violation against constitutional law, that is law that required 2/3s of the legislatorial body. This High Court doesn't have much power these days, as it mostly only serves the will of His Most Royal and Serene Majesty, or deals with crimes that are seldomly committed (like trying to change the state system from monarchy to a republic). It has though the autority to overrule judgements of lesser courts, for example concerning the citizenship of an original immigrant, or failures in the electional process of mayor-elections. It's basic duties therefore are: - to search for judgemental failures against constitutional law and to overrule them - to punish crimes against the constitutional law per se The Public High Court serves as High Court in public matters, that aren't constitutional. This includes, for example, to rule in cases were the necessary free contraceptives haven't been supplied, or if food is labeled incorrectly. It also maintains a vital position, as citizens, whose demands are not dealt with in time, or whose demands have been wrongfully denied by lesser courts, have the possibility to appeal to the PHC for aid. The duties of the PHC therefore are: - to search for judgemental failures against public law, and to overrule them - to answer to appeals from citizens whose demands have not been dealt with in time - to answer to appeals from citziesn whose demands have been wrongfully denied The High Court, at last, maintains a very special position. It is responsible for penal and civil law, as well as social law and the worker's law. It has the power to overrule wrongful judgements from lesser courts, and is, necessarily, due to Hutori's commitment to basic human rights, free from any advisement from the Minister of Justice. (The CHC has to answer to the King, who can overrule some of its verdicts, the PHC is essentialy free too, but sometimes bound to the decisions of single politicians, such as the Province Rulers, if this is, for example, required by federal law.) There is one very basic restriction though: Citizens can not appeal directly to the High Court, but have to appeal to the Ministry of Justice, which passes their appeals on to the High Court, if it deems them right. This is in accordance with Hutori's laws on Justice and the right to appeal against a judgement rendered by a court. The High Court Judges are parted into several senates, 18 together. 5 of them deal with penal law, 3 with the worker's law, 3 with social law, and 7 with civil law. The High Court's duties therefore are: - Examining any verdicts that are passed on to it by the Ministry of Justice, and overruling wrongful judgements